A New Soldier! The Sailor Of Life
by RoseSleuth
Summary: Hisaye Iwate is an ordinary girl, at least until she meets Serena. But now she must embrace her new destiny as Sailor Earth, the Soldier Of Life!
1. Chapter 1

_"The power of life is yours. You carry the blessing of Earth."_

_ "Huh? Who said that?"_

_ "Soon your destiny shall reveal itself to you."_

_ "W-wait! Who are you?"_

_ "All will be revealed in time."_

Fifteen-year-old Hisaye Iwate jolted from her sleep. What was that odd dream she just had?

"Hisaye! It's time for school!"

"Ok Mom!" Hisaye brushed off the dream, got dressed, and snatched up her bag. She bolted out the door and ran towards her school, but she wasn't really focused where she was going and crashed into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you!" Hisaye bowed apologetically to the blond-pigtailed girl she'd ran into.

"It's ok, it's ok! I wasn't looking where I was going either." The girl extended her hand. "I'm Serena by the way, and this is Luna!" She indicated the navy cat on her shoulder.

"I'm Hisaye. Nice to meet you, Serena and Luna!" Hisaye shook Serena's hand, but Luna kept staring at her. Hisaye blinked; what was it that was making this cat stare at her like that?

"Ahhhh!" Both girls started at the sudden scream. Looking around, Hisaye saw a young girl on her knees. A silvery light surrounded her and was being absorbed by a man clad all in gray.

"Serena! Transform!" the cat suddenly yelled. Hisaye started.

"H-hey! How can you talk?"

"I'll explain all this later, Hisaye!" Serena yelled. She raised her brooch to the sky and called out: "Moon Prism Power!" A flash blinded Hisaye, and when it cleared, she gasped. Serena had become Sailor Moon!

"Wh-whoa! Serena, you're Sailor Moon?" Serena didn't reply as she bolted toward the man. "Jedite! Stop it right now!"

"Well, if it isn't Sailor Moon! This is perfect, now I can destroy you and collect some energy in one fell swoop!" The man launched himself at Sailor Moon, and a heated battle ensued. However, the strange man quickly gained the upper hand.

"Ahhhh!" Sailor Moon fell back, and the man stood over her.

"Farewell, Sailor Moon!" The man prepared to deliver the final blow.

"No!" Hisaye ran in front of Sailor Moon, glaring at the man. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"How brave you are! But I have no tolerance for those who get in my way!" He launched himself at her, but something repelled him. A bright, powerful aura surrounded Hisaye. An aura of life.

"Hisaye!" Luna came running up to her. "Here, take this brooch!" Hisaye knelt down and took the brooch. It was in the shape of a circle, and a cross formed inside it. The symbol for Earth.

_This shape…so familiar…my body...no...my heart is calling out…_

"Earth Celestial Power!" There was another flash, and when it cleared, Hisaye was dressed like Sailor Moon, only her skirt was a pale yellow, and her bows were a bright green. In her hand she held a golden staff with a bright green gem set in the middle.

"Wh-what?" Jedite cried. "Another Sailor Scout?" Hisaye spoke again, speaking the words that her heart spoke.

"I carry the blessing of this vibrant planet we call home. I am Sailor Earth, the soldier of life. Life is the most precious gift one has. And I cannot forgive you for trying to steal it." Hisaye, no, Sailor Earth aimed her staff at Jedite. "Earth Nourishing Gale!" A cyclone of golden light shot from the green gem and struck Jedite at full force.

"Agh! I'll get you both for this!" And with that, he vanished. Sailor Moon ran to Sailor Earth.

"So you're our sixth scout…"

"It seems that way."

"This is great! Now we're together! Come on, I'll take you to meet everyone!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight," the black-haired girl, Rei, said. "This girl is our sixth scout?"

"Yeah!" Serena said. "This is Hisaye, aka Sailor Earth, the Soldier of Life."

"Soldier of Life?" The blonde, Mina repeated. "So can she, like stop people from dying and stuff?"

"Possibly. We may never know for sure," the brunette, Lita said.

"Here, I've found it!" the blue-haired girl Amy exclaimed. Everyone gathered around her computer. "Sailor Earth, the Soldier of Life. It is said that the emerald in her staff holds the life essence of all living things, and she uses it to give life wherever places are desolate, or to cure any fatal ailment."

Hisaye was stunned. "I...I can do that?"

"Yes. You can," a new voice said. It was coming from outside. The girls all went outside and shrieked. Standing in front of them was a gray wolf!

"Wh-Who...what are you?" Hisaye yelped. The wolf inclined her head.

"I am Gaea, your guardian," the wolf said. "It is my mission to protect you and guide you, Hisaye. No, Sailor Earth."

"Um, OK, but won't people be startled by a gray wolf following me around?"

"Do not worry. I am only visible to the Sailor Scouts."

"Kyaaaaaa!" Everyone started at the sudden scream.

"Wh-What was that?" Serena cried.

"Jedite is nearby! Transform, everyone!" Luna cried.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

In a flash, the five girls had become Sailor Soldiers. Hisaye hesitated.

"Come on, Hisaye! Transform!" Rei urged.

"Yeah, don't worry! We all have your back!" Lita reassured.

Hisaye nodded. "Earth Celestial Power!"

With another flash, Hisaye had transformed. She gripped her staff tightly. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>It took a while for the Scouts to locate Jedite. When they finally found him, he was stealing energy from a group of girls.<p>

"Stop Jedite!" Jupiter called. Jedite turned.

"Oh, the Sailor Scouts!" His eyes fell on Earth.

"Well, well, Sailor Earth. How nice to see you again."

"I defeated you last time, I can do it again!" A heated battle ensued, but Jedite gained the upper hand. He simply blocked all their attacks!

_This is bad, _Sailor Earth thought, panicked. _My Nourishing Gale isn't working! He's brushing it off like's it's nothing!_

"Sailor Earth!" Gaea cried. The young soldier turned her head to look at her. "You can still win this!"

"How?" she cried. "My Nourishing Gale isn't working!"

"True, but you have a power greater still. Listen to your heart! Speak the words it cries!"

She was right, Sailor Earth's heart was crying out. She raised her staff and allowed the words to burst forth.

"EARTH SACRED BREATH!"

A blinding wave of golden light rippled from the gold staff and struck Jedite full force.

"Sailor Moon, now!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

Sailor Moon's Tiara went flying through the air and hit Jedite right in the chest. He fell to his knees. The battle was over.

* * *

><p>"Don't think this is over, Sailor Scouts!" Jedite snarled, vanishing.<p>

"Wow," Mars said. "What a fight."

"You were amazing, Sailor Earth!" Sailor Jupiter praised.

"You really saved the day," Sailor Venus chimed in.

"Come on!" Sailor Moon chirped. "Let's go celebrate!"

Sailor Earth laughed as she followed the other Scouts, walking the path of her destiny.


End file.
